Super Mario Bros
by Supermask
Summary: Two plumbers from Brooklyn named Mario & Luigi, get accidentally dragged down a bath drain into the Mushroom Kingdom, now in order to get back to Brooklyn, they must get help from a Princess named Peach, but when an evil king named Bowser kidnaps her, it's up to Mario & Luigi to set out on an adventure to rescue her!
1. You'll Be In My Heart

The camera fades from black as thunder was heard, as the words "1985" appeared on the screen before fading away as rain comes down hard from the sky as the camera zooms into a house into a village.

A woman with brown hair wearing a maroon dress was knitting while looking at her husband who was bold with a black mustache, and wearing a yellow shirt and green trousers was watching tv as the woman looks at her clock as she sighs.

"Something wrong dear?" the husband asked his wife.

"Yes, we should have got our delivery a few days ago, i'm worried they must have mixed up the addresses, or something terrible must have happened!" the wife replied.

"They will turn up eventually, who knows, they might turn up right about now" the man said to his wife, as knocking on his door was heard.

"Huh, i'm really good at guessing" the man said as the woman got up and walked up to the door and opened it to notice a stork holding two bags and offers it to her as she takes the bags as the stork quickly flew off towards the moon as the woman closes the door and places the two bags down on the floor and opens them up, to reveal two baby twins, one of them wearing a red hat, and the other one wearing a green hat.

"Honey, they look beautiful, i don't remember ordering hats with them though, but at least it fits them just about" the woman said.

"Eh.." the man shrugged as both babies start crying as the woman watches them.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, i will protect you, from all around you, i will be here, don't you cry"_ the woman sang to the babies as they stop crying.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, this bond between us, can't be broken, i will be here don't you cry"_ the woman sang to the babies as they both start yawning and fall asleep.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and for evermore, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always, always"_ the woman sang to the babies, looking down to them while they were sleeping with a smile.

"Since you have letters on your hats, i think i'll name you both, Mario & Luigi, yes those are beautiful names for you two, and one day in the future, you'll both incredible things that will make both of us proud" the woman said happily to the duo.

* * *

The camera cuts to an older Mario & Luigi asleep in the bed as the words "30 years later" appear on the screen before fading as a phone was heard going off as Mario wakes up and answers the phone.

"Mario Bros Plumbing, leaking pipe at a construction site, no worries, we'll be there as soon as possible!" Mario spoke to the phone before hanging up as he gets up out of bed and shakes Luigi awake.

"Ugh…, what is it Mario?" Luigi asked.

"We got another leaking pipe, located at a construction site, looks like they accidentally been repairing the one thing" Mario joked.

"Yeah just give me a minute will you" Luigi said, before going back to sleep as Mario then pushes Luigi out of the bed as Luigi got up.

"Ok now i'm fully awake" Luigi said.

* * *

The camera cuts to Mario & Luigi grabbing plumbing tools, and their plumbing uniform, and wore the same hats they were as babies, but now wearing overalls, Mario was wearing red and blue overalls, while Luigi wore green and blue overalls as the duo look at each other and nod and high five each other as they quickly ran towards a van which said Mario Bros Plumbing on it as they got into it, Mario at the driver's wheel, with Luigi in the passenger seat as the garage door opened up as the van drive out of the garage and went down the street.

"Mario quick question, why did we agree to be plumbers, i mean you could have been working with the gorillas in the circus, or maybe as a carpenter, but a plumber, that's disappointing" Luigi said.

"Hey you joined me in this business you know that right?" Mario said.

"Yeah i know, but it should be Luigi Bros Plumbing, not Mario Bros Plumbing" Luigi said.

"Well we're called yet because you lost a game against me to determine what the name of our plumbing business should have been called" Mario said as Luigi sighs.

"Fine, whatever bro" Luigi replied as the van soon arrived at the construction site as Mario & Luigi step out of the van as a construction worker walks towards the duo.

"Thank god you two turned up" the construction worker said to the duo.

"No worries, what's the situation?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's that" the construction worker replied, turning around and pointing at a leaking pipe which other construction workers were trying to keep it steady but it collapsed, splashing water onto them which stops in front of Mario & Luigi's feet.

"Mario i don't think we are ready for this" Luigi said to Mario.

"We'll fix your pipe, just as long you keep your workers away from it, that would be grand thanks" Mario said, as the duo walk past the construction worker towards the pipe.

"Thank you very much, by the way, should i make you any refreshments?" the construction worker asked.

"No thanks" Mario's voice said in the background.


	2. Plumbing Business

Mario & Luigi climb up a ladder as Luigi wears a backpack on his back as they reach the top of the ladder as they notice a leaking pipe.

"Alright, this pipe looks bad, wrench" Mario said as Luigi takes the backpack off his bag and opens it up as he pulls out a pipe wrench and gives it to Mario who takes it and walks up to the pipe and then proceeds to fix the pipe and tries his best to seal it up as Mario struggles as Luigi ran up to help out his brother and grabs hold of the pipe wrench and helps him seal up the pipe as it gets successfully sealed up.

"Blow torch" Mario said as Luigi walked up to the bag and pulls out a blow torch and safety masks as the duo put them on and then uses the blow torch on the pipe to make sure it doesn't fall apart again as they successfully finish with the pipe and fist bump each other.

Mario & Luigi were later shown putting the backpack in the van as a builder walks up to the duo.

"Thank you so much for saving our business, you know without you two, the plumbing in this city will result in its downfall, so how much do i owe you? " the builder said to the duo, before pulling out his wallet.

"35 dollars" Mario replied as the builder pulls out the exact change and gives it to Mario and puts it in his pocket.

"Come on Luigi, let's grab some breakfast" Mario said, as he and Luigi hop into the van as it then drives off as the builder watches and smiles.

The camera cuts to the view of an outside diner.

Mario & Luigi were later eating breakfast in the same diner.

"Well, here's to another successful plumbing business" Mario said, raising his drink as Luigi does the same as the duo bash their drinks against each other before taking a sip of them as they place them down on the table.

"You know Mario, after all this hard work, we deserve a really nice vacation" Luigi said to him.

"A vacation, Luigi, where would we even go on vacation, we been everywhere on vacation i know we have enough money for one, but i seen everything, we been plumbers for 8 years, we have a vacation 3 or 4 times a year, and besides, i'm kind of enjoying my work here" Mario replied.

"But there must be somewhere out there we missed" Luigi said.

"Luigi, no more vacations, we have to work our hardest from now on, and maybe if anything new appears, then i'll change my mind, but from now on, we are plumbers until i change my mind" Mario said as Luigi sighs.

"I guess you're right" Luigi said before the duo finish their breakfast and made their way out of the diner as they bump into an elderly woman walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries as she drops the bag

"I'm terribly sorry madame" Mario said to the elderly woman while picking up the bag, luckily fell out of it as Mario gives the bag back to her.

"Such a nice gentlemen, i'm heading back to my home, and then paying a visit to Mario Bros Plumbing" the elderly woman said with a smile.

"Actually madame, we're Mario Bros Plumbing, what seems to be the current situation?" Mario asked.

"Oh thank god i bumped into you two, it's my bath drain, it seems to be blocked off, i had a bath this morning, and when i got out of it and pulled out the drain, the water couldn't go down the drain" the elderly woman replied.

"Blocked bath drain, no worries madame, we'll help you fix your problem, where exactly do you live?" Mario asked.

"Oh i just live round the corner, in an apartment building, it's just the first apartment on the bottom floor, i don't like being in higher floors, i have a fear of heights" the elderly woman replied.

"Well, be so kind as to lead the way" Mario said to the elderly woman who then walks off.

"Follow us in the van" Mario whispered to Luigi who nods and ran off to the van as Mario caught up with the elderly woman before walking with her.

"So do you live by yourself?" Mario asked.

"Yes, my daughter pays a visit 3 times a week just to see how i'm doing and if i'm alright" the elderly woman replied.

"Well that's nice of her" Mario said as the duo walked round the corner as the elderly woman walked up some stairs and opens up the door into the apartment building as Mario enters as Luigi parks the van outside and then gets out of it, grabbing the backpack and then enters the building as the elderly woman pulls out some keys and unlocks her apartment as the trio entered.

"The bathroom is right behind that door" the elderly woman said to the duo.

"Thank you" Mario said before he & Luigi make their way to the door.

"Wait!" the elderly woman said to Mario & Luigi as they turn and face her.

"Would you like me any refreshments?" the elderly woman asked the duo.

"Just some cookies and squash thank you" Mario said with a smile before the elderly woman nods and enters her kitchen.

"Mario, you ok, you never normally accept refreshments during jobs" Luigi said to Mario.

"She was an elderly woman, besides, you gotta respect your elders, now come on, we got a blocked bath drain to fix, and i believe it's your turn to plunge the drain since i done it the last time" Mario said as he enters the bathroom as Luigi sighs.

"Honestly sometimes i hate being a plumber" Luigi said to himself as he enters the bathroom after Mario.


	3. Mushroom Kingdom

Mario & Luigi were seen using a plunger down the bath drain in order to fix it.

"This is stupid, why do we even bother doing this?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Oh be quiet and get on with it" Mario replied as Luigi sighs and then pushes the plunger deeper as it suddenly gets sucked into the bath drain as Mario & Luigi raise an eyebrow as water starts bubbling from the drain as Luigi looks down into it as he puts his hand down it.

"Do you have the plunger?" Mario asked.

"No, wait hold on, i think i got something" Luigi said before trying to pull said thing out as something in the drain then grabs him.

"Mario, something's got my hand!" Luigi panicked as Mario then grabs hold of him before he suddenly gets sucked down the train as Mario watches in horror and looks down the drain.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted out down the drain before something sucks his head down the drain as the old woman walks in with cookies.

"Alright i bought you cookies" the old woman said, noticing Mario's whole body getting sucked down the drain as her eyes widen before looking down at the cookies.

"Well, more for me then" the old woman said before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Mario was seen sliding down a drainpipe before noticing light ahead as he starts panicking and then falls out of a green pipe in the sky as he starts falling while screaming as he suddenly lands in a lake before swimming towards some grass nearby as he climbs out of the water while coughing and notices Luigi struggling to swim.

"MARIO, HELP!" Luigi shouted out to him as Mario then dove into the water towards his brother before helping him out of the water onto the grass as they sit down in exhaustion as they look up at the clouds.

"Mario, do you ever get that feeling, that you suddenly look up at the beautiful sky, after this crazy dream from being sucked down a sewer drain" Luigi asked Mario before the duo's eyes widen before they slowly turn around and notice a field with hills mountains and flowers around them.

"Mario, where are we?" Luigi asked Mario.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like Brooklyn anymore" Mario replied as the duo get up and wander around.

"Mario, what if we're dead, think about that, we got sucked down a drainpipe, and ended up in a world we don't know anymore, i always thought Heaven had clouds all over the place" Luigi said to him before Mario slaps him as Luigi rubs his cheek.

"Now knock it off ok, we can always ask around on where were are, and then hopefully they will show us a way to get back to Brooklyn" Mario said before the duo walk off together as a stick was heard snapping nearby which startle the duo.

"Mario what was that?" Luigi asked as Mario then slowly walks towards the bush and then opens it up to reveal a Toad whimpering in fear as Luigi walks up and notices the Toad.

"Hey little guy, what's got you so scared" Mario said before reaching out for the Toad but he bites Mario's hand as he yelps in pain as Mario quickly grabs the Toad who tries to break free.

"Hey relax, we're not going to hurt you, so what's got you so scared?" Mario said to the Toad.

"I saw you from the sky, and i never seen anything like you before" the Toad replied.

"Well, we're called Mario, and this is Luigi, we're kind of new here, can you tell us who you are and where are we?" Mario asked.

"I am a Toad, one of many currently living in a little town called Toad Town, which is apart of the Mushroom Kingdom" Toad replied.

"The Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario and Luigi said with confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you never heard of it, come let me show you where Toad Town is" the Toad said before quickly running off as Mario & Luigi watch.

"Should we follow him?" Luigi asked.

"He seems friendly, and is our chance of getting out of here, it's now and never brother" Mario said before the duo run off after Toad as the camera zooms into some rocks to reveal Boom Boom & Pom Pom spying on the duo.

"Two strangers fall out of the sky, what should Boom Boom & Pom Pom do?" Boom Boom asked.

"We have to tell the boss about this, remember anything new that happens in the Kingdom, the boss needs to know" Pom Pom replied.

"Gotcha, we should bring them to him" Boom Boom said before getting up as Pom Pom grabs him with her boomerang and pulls him back to down.

"Not yet brother, we have to inform the boss about this first, and then we'll wait for his orders, you know what happens if we don't tell him the right kind of information" Pom Pom said to him as Boom Boom sighs.

"Pom Pom is right" Boom Boom said before Pom Pom takes her boomerang off him.

"Pom Pom should remember to be careful with that boomerang next time, or Pom Pom will go out for a spin by Boom Boom" Boom Boom said with a glare before walking off as Pom Pom watches him.

"Oh come on brother, you love me really" Pom Pom replied with a giggle before running off after her brother.

"Boom Boom does, but sometimes Pom Pom can be a bit of a tease" Boom Boom said as Pom Pom giggles before booping Boom Boom on the nose.

"Never do that to Boom Boom" Boom Boom said with a glare before the duo walk off together.


	4. Pure Imagination

The toad led Mario & Luigi into Toad Town as the Toads look at the duo weirdly as Mario & Luigi look at them weirdly back.

"Mario, they all look the same…" Luigi whispered to Mario.

"So do bugs…" Mario whispered back sarcastically as the duo were led to a castle and look up at it as the guards stop them from entering.

"Identify yourself creatures" a Toad Guard said to the duo.

"Well you could have just left the creature part out" Mario said.

"Stand down men" a female voice said from behind the duo as they turn around to notice Peach standing there as the guards stand down and bow as she slowly walks towards Mario & Luigi as Mario looks at her.

"Whoa…" Mario said as hearts appear in his eyes before fading away as Peach stops in front of the duo.

"And who might you two be?" Peach asked.

"I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi" Mario replied before the duo bow in front of her as Peach giggled.

"It's ok, you don't have to bow, we don't tend to do that much here" Peach said with a smile.

"Oh terribly sorry miss" Mario said.

"Please, call me Princess Toadstool Peach, or Princess, or Peach, whatever takes your fancy" Peach said.

"So what brings you here to Toad Town?" Peach asked.

"Well, we sort of fell here, from a magical green pipe in the sky" Mario replied as Peach's eyes widen.

"You fell from the sky, whereabouts are you from?" Peach asked.

"We're from Brooklyn, New York Princess" Mario replied.

"I never heard of that place before" Peach said.

"Wow, the same goes for us not knowing about this place, Luigi i think we ended up in a different dimension" Mario said.

"Well then, i suppose we better show you around this place" Peach said before pulling out a whistle and blows into it as a carriage appears as the doors open up as Peach gets into it.

"You coming?" Peach asked the duo as they get into the carriage as the doors close as the carriage rides away from the castle.

The carriage makes its way through the fields as Mario & Luigi look out the window, looking at all of the sights.

_"Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination, take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination"_ Peach sang to the duo as they turn and face her.

_"We'll begin with a spin, travelling in the world of my creation, what we'll see will defy, explanation"_ Peach sang to the duo as they look out the window again to notice toads rolling down hills together.

_"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to, do it, wanna change the world, there's nothing to it"_ Peach sang to the duo as the carriage made its way over a bridge.

_"There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination, living there you'll be free, if you truly wish to be"_ Peach sang to the duo as a swarm of paratroopas fly above the duo as they look up at them flying above before the carriage turned around a corner towards a river.

_"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to do it, wanna change the world, there's nothing, to it"_ Peach sang to the duo as the carriage stops next to the river as the trio gets out of it and looks at the crystal clear waters in the river as cheep cheeps and bloopers were seen swimming in it.

_"There is no, life I know, to compare with pure imagination, living there, you'll be free, if you truly, wish, to be"_ Peach sang to the duo while still looking at the river.

"I never thought, i would see something as beautiful as you, sorry i mean the river" Mario said, blushing upon saying that as Peach giggles.

"You're a funny guy Mario, i like you" Peach said.

"Luigi, this place is perfect, everyone here is really friendly, no bad people anywhere" Mario said.

"Well, there is one Kingdom that we heard rumors about that is home to someone that's not so nice after all" Peach said.

"How bad are we actually talking?" Mario asked.

"Really bad, we found out about it recently, there is a king in there who is a tyrant, once he finds out about something that he wants, he will not stop on he gets his grubby hands on it, no matter how hard they try to defend it" Peach replied.

"He sounds terrifying" Luigi said.

"We also heard, that's he's a giant, a massive monster, nobody has ever won in a fight against him, he's too powerful, he knows how to beat everyone in a fight without even trying" Peach said.

"This tyrant monster king, does he have a name, if you know it" Mario said as Peach slowly looks up at Mario.

"Yes i know of his name, they call him, Bowser…" Peach said as the duo's eyes widen.


	5. Be Prepared!

The outside of Bowser's Castle was shown as lightning strikes behind it.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom walk through the corridors of the castle as minions of Bowser were seen wandering through the corridors aswell as the duo walk up to a big door as Boom Boom was about to knock on it as Pom Pom stops him.

"Remember, you have to be honest to him, you know what happens when you're not honest to him" Pom Pom said to Boom Boom as he nods as Boom Boom knocks on the door.

"Enter…" a voice roared from behind the door as Boom Boom gulped as he opens up the door to notice the room was dark as glowing eyes were seen in the distance as the duo enter the room.

"Ah…, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, what a surprise to see you there, do you have any news for me?" the voice from the darkness asked the duo.

"Let me do the talking brother, well you see my lord, we were just minding our own business in the Mushroom Kingdom going for a stroll there, when suddenly, two guys fell from the sky, two guys that we never seen before" Pom Pom said.

"People fall from the sky all the time, it shouldn't be so different" the voice from the darkness said.

"That's the thing sir, they looked so, human, and one of them was wearing a red hat, and the other one wearing a green hat" Pom Pom said as the figure in the darkness glowing eyes went wide.

"Red hat and green hat, are you sure?" the voice from the darkness asked.

"Yes we are certain sir, why do you ask?" Pom Pom asked raising an eyebrow at the figure.

"Because almost 30 years ago, a red hat and a Yoshi set out on an adventure to rescue the green hat from me, they succeeded, as me and Kamek fled, never to be seen again, or so they think" the voice from the darkness said before stepping out of the shadows to reveal the figure was Bowser as Boom Boom & Pom Pom look up at him as he quickly grabs the duo.

"Now then, i want those two out of the Kingdom, i don't care how you do it, just make sure it's done" Bowser said.

"But sir, what if we won't be able to defeat them…" Pom Pom asked.

"You two are the best fighters in my army, you'll be prepared to do anything no matter what" Bowser said with a grin.

_"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a Yoshi's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention"_ Bowser sang to the duo before slapping Boom Boom who was too busy playing on his phone as he puts it away and salutes.

_"My words are a matter of pride, it's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs"_ Bowser sang to the duo while clicking his fingers in Boom Boom's face.

_"But we're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares, so prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news, a shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer"_ Bowser sang to the duo.

_"And where do we feature?"_ Pom Pom sang to Bowser who grabs her cheek and rubs it.

_"Just listen to teacher"_ Bowser sang as he lets go of her cheek as she rubs it.

_"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared, be prepared"_ Bowser sang to the duo.

"Yeah, Boom Boom & Pom Pom are prepared, prepared for what?" Boom Boom said raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, i have seen pictures of this princess, who they call, Peach, and soon, she will be my bride, AND THEN ALL OF THE KINGDOMS WE'LL BE MINE!" Bowser said.

"YEAH, LONG LIVE THE KING!" Boom Boom & Pom Pom said happily.

* * *

Bowser was seen on a balcony with Boom Boom & Pom Pom behind him looking down at his minions.

"LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING!" Bowser's minions chanted at him as Bowser smiles.

* * *

Bowser's minions were seen marching as Bowser walks out from a door followed by Boom Boom & Pom Pom as they watch the minions marching in front of them onto Bowser's Doomship.

_"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored"_ Bowser's minions sang together.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board, the future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is"_ Bowser sang before breathing a fireball in his hand.

_"You won't get a sniff without me"_ Bowser sang before throwing the fireball on the floor as it explodes.

* * *

Bowser was later seen in his clown car as his minions fully board the doomship and proceed to walk hard to make it fly as Boom Boom & Pom Pom watch them work.

_"So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam, meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial, is simply why I'll, be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am, yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!"_ Bowser sang as the doomship proceeds to fly away from the castle.

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared"_ Boom Boom & Pom Pom sang together.

"Be prepared!" Bowser, Boom Boom, Pom Pom & the minions all swing together as Bowser boards the doomship and hops off his clown car as he laughs along with everyone else as the doomship flies off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.


	6. Peach Gets Kidnapped!

Toad guards were seen patrolling the castle fields as one of them was seen watching in a tower before noticing something in the distance and picks up some binoculars and looks through them to notice Bowser's Doomship flying towards the castle as the toad guard puts the binocular down as his eyes went wide as he quickly rang the bell.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" the toad guard shouted out as Peach, Mario & Luigi walk out onto the balcony as Peach pulls out binoculars and looks through them to notice Bowser's doomship as the cannons on the ship rise out of the side of it as she slowly drops them with wide eyes as bullet bills were fired out of the cannons and fly towards the castle and start attacking it.

"GET DOWN!" Mario said before he, Luigi, and Peach dove out of the way of a bullet bill which hits the balcony and destroys it as the trio later got up.

"Do you have a safe room anywhere?" Mario asked.

"Why would i have a safe room, this is a peaceful place" Peach said.

"Well, i guess it's time to run then" Mario said before the trio ran off as glass smashes in front of the trio as they stop in front of it and look up to notice Bowser in his clown car floating up to the trio.

"Hello Princess" Bowser said with a grin.

"B…, Bowser" Peach said in fear.

"Ah it's so nice of you to know exactly who i am, now hop aboard my love" Bowser said reaching his hand out for her as Peach backs up.

"Never you filthy beast…" Peach said as Bowser glares at her as Mario stands in front of her.

"You heard the woman, now get out of here, along with your fursuit appearance" Mario threatened as Bowser laughed at him.

"You, think this is a costume, you must be joking, this is not a costume you red hatted cretin, here, let's make things a bit hot in here" Bowser said before breathing fire at Mario & Luigi as they move out of the way as the duo got up.

"Ok, you're not wearing a costume, but we're going to stop you, since i am a trained fighter" Mario said before doing a bunch of fighting moves before getting into a fighting position as Bowser then punches Mario in the face who went flying into a wall and was knocked out as Luigi looks at Bowser who looks back at Luigi.

"Boo" Bowser said to Luigi who let out a girly scream and passes out in fear as Bowser chuckled.

"Pathetic…" Bowser said before noticing Peach attempting to sneak away.

"Oh i don't think so Princess…" Bowser said with a grin before Peach runs off as Bowser in his clown car flew off after her and then grabs her as Peach tries to attack him but does nothing.

"LET ME GO!" Peach shouted out.

"No way Princess, you're coming with me" Bowser said before toad guards with spears surround the duo.

"Put the princess down now" a toad guard threatened as Bowser grins and then puts the princess down in the clown car and then flies off with her as she screams as the clown car lands on the doomship as Mario wakes up and notices Bowser & Peach was gone before getting up in pain and ran down the corridor and out the window and opens it up to notice the doomship about to fly off as he notices the anchor being raised as Mario then jumps out of the window and then lands on the anchor and hangs onto it as Bowser then takes Peach out of the clown car and gives her to Boom Boom & Pom Pom and ties her up.

"Take her to the cells" Bowser ordered as Boom Boom & Pom Pom nod and drag her away as Bowser looks down at the ground and notices Mario climbing up the anchor as Bowser sighs.

"Pom Pom!" Bowser shouted out as Pom Pom turns and faces Bowser.

"We got a cockroach on the anchor, would you care to get rid of it?" Bowser said as Pom Pom looks on the anchor and notices Mario climbing up it as Pom Pom then climbed over the edge of the doomship and hangs onto the side of it before pulling out a boomerang and throws it at Mario as Peach notices.

"MARIO LOOK OUT!" Peach shouted out to him as Mario notices the boomerang but was too late to react as he was hit by it and fell off the anchor and landed in a river below as the boomerang flew back to Pom Pom as she catches it and climbs back onto the doomship.

"YOU MONSTER!" Peach shouted out to Bowser who turns and faces her with a glare and slowly walks towards her.

"You better watch what you say here princess, you're in my territory now, so you have to play by my rules, get her out of my sight for now" Bowser said to her as Boom Boom & Pom Pom drags her away as Bowser looks at Peach's castle which was destroyed.

* * *

Peach was thrown into a cell as Pom Pom closes and locks it.

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked Pom Pom.

"The king's orders, we have to obey them, or he'll hurt us" Pom Pom replied before walking off as Peach sits down on a seat and cries.

"Mario, please tell me you're ok, if you are, please save me from this evil..." Peach said putting her hands on her face and starts to tear up.

* * *

Mario's unconscious body was seen going downstream and then suddenly gets grabbed by an unseen figure and pulled onto the shore as the figure takes a close look at him.

"It can't be, after all these years, it's really him, but what is he doing here, i thought he went home, i have to take him to my father" the figure said to himself before picking up Mario and walks off with him.


	7. Yoshi

Mario woke up rubbing his head and looks around to notice he was in a tent and got up and rubs his eyes as someone was seen walking in.

"How you feeling?" the figure asked as Mario looks up at the figure to reveal it was a green Yoshi.

"Doing pretty well thanks" Mario said before his eyes widen as he gets up and backs away before taking a tumble.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy alright" Yoshi said to Mario.

"No, how will i know you're working for Bowser, because i can't trust anything that doesn't look human" Mario said.

"Hey, i rescued you from the river and brought you here, surely you gotta give me credit for that" Yoshi said before reaching out for Mario's hand as Mario looks at it before taking his hand as Yoshi helps Mario's up.

"Sorry, it's just that i assumed anything not from Peach's Castle or Toad Town was friendly, so i apologize if i act this way, what do i call you?" Mario asked.

"I'm a Yoshi, we're quite friendly creatures actually, we mostly eat anything that's fruit, vegetables, or anything that's hostile to us, we have quite a big appetite, but enough about that Mario" Yoshi said as Mario's eyes went wide.

"How, how do you know my name?" Mario asked.

"Because the elder of this village, once rescued you once before from him, and you two went on an adventure to rescue your brother" Yoshi said.

"Luigi, oh god he's still at the castle, i need to get back there" Mario said before attempting to walk off as Yoshi stops him.

"Don't worry about him, we sent some Yoshi's to retrieve him" Yoshi replied before walking off as Mario follows as the duo walk through the camp which was full of Yoshis as the duo enter a big tent to notice a fat elderly green yoshi sitting on the throne who notices Mario as his eyes went wide.

"My god, could it be him, after all these years…" the elderly Yoshi said who gets up while picking up his staff and slowly walks towards Mario and looks at him in his eyes.

"It is you…" the elderly yoshi said.

"Ok, can someone explain what the heck is going on here, because i don't know who any of you are" Mario said.

"You were at a young age, too young to remember anything, a newborn, who wore the exact same hat you are wearing right now, but i hear that you were defeated by Bowser who kidnapped a Princess from a castle nearby, she was the only way to get you back to your home in New Yorkwhich is why i must act you Mario, to go with the Yoshi who brought you here, on an adventure to bring her back" the elder yoshi replied as Mario laughed.

"This is a joke right, i'm not born to do all these heroics, i'm a plumber" Mario said with a chuckle and notices no one was laughing before taking a deep breath as a purple yoshi walks towards the elder yoshi with a drink in a cup and offers it to Mario.

"Take some of this, it should help you become strong" the elder yoshi said before Mario takes the drink and then drinks it before dropping the cup and looks at his hands and starts to feel dizzy and falls onto his hands and knees.

"What have you done to me…" Mario said.

"I'm making you strong, a true warrior should have it's strength in order to rescue a princess" the elder yoshi replied as Mario looks up and backs away in fear as we could see in his perspective that Bowser was burning down the camp while roaring before looking down and growling at Mario and swings at Mario who gives his eyes in fear and breathes heavily as Mario opens his eyes and notices Bowser was no longer there as the elder yoshi & Yoshi look down at him.

"He's no adventurer, he's not ready for anything" the elder yoshi said.

"Perhaps he still needs time sir, maybe i should go with him to rescue the princess, i could help him be his guide to Bowser's Castle" Yoshi said as the elder yoshi sighs.

"Very well then, you will be his guide to make sure he does not get into lots of danger" the elder yoshi said as Yoshi nods and then helps Mario up out of the tent as the elder yoshi watches.

"I can walk thank you very much" Mario said as Yoshi lets go of Mario.

"The first thing i must do is to find a brother" Mario said before walking off as Yoshi stands there and watches and then ran off after Mario into the jungle.

* * *

Luigi was seen wandering through the jungle.

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted out and then hears a stick snap as he freezes and notices eyes watching him from a bush as he gulps as a group of Yoshis walk out and point their spears at Luigi as he puts his hands up as a Yoshi shouted out to Luigi in Yoshi language before shoving Luigi back to the camp.

"Alright i'm moving, just don't push" Luigi said before walking off as the Yoshis follow after him as Mario & Yoshi walk into view.

"Luigi!" Mario said as Yoshi speaks to Yoshi to the others as they nod as Mario & Luigi hug each other.

"Mario, what is going on" Luigi said to him as the duo break up the hug.

"No time to talk, we gotta keep moving" Mario said before walks off as Luigi & Yoshi follow him.

"Wait, where exactly are we going anyway?" Luigi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bowser's Castle, we're going to rescue a princess" Mario said as Luigi's eyes widen as the trio walk off towards the sunset.


	8. Setting Off!

The doomship soon landed at Bowser's Castle as all of the minions including Boom Boom & Pom Pom who were dragging Peach off the ship as Bowser walks off the ship as Kamek on his broomstick flies up to him.

"Kamek, i presume it's time for the future to be told" Bowser asked as Kamek nodded and then flew off as Bowser followed after him.

* * *

Kamek was seen in a purple room in front of a table with a crystal ball in front of it as Bowser enters and then sat down opposite Kamek.

"Alright Kamek, what is my future?" Bowser asked as Kamek starts stroking the crystal ball as an image of Bowser & Peach getting married was shown in the crystal ball

"I see, a happy wedding in the future, you and Peach will have an incredible wedding, the best in the whole kingdom" Kamek said.

"Yes, a happy future, that is what i want to see!" Bowser cheered.

"That was just the good side of the story, you might not want to hear the bad side of the story" Kamek said before stroking the crystal ball again as an image of Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi wandering through the jungle.

"These three will stop your wedding, and steal the princess from you" Kamek said as Bowser then glares at Mario before roaring and smashes the table in anger as Kamek quickly catches the crystal ball before it hits the ground.

"Be careful there your highness, crystal balls are not cheap" Kamek said.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT RED HATTED MENACE RUIN MY WEDDING, IS HE THAT HARD TO GET RID OF!" Bowser roared in anger before taking a deep breath.

"I'll send Boom Boom & Pom Pom out there to find the trio, and make sure they never reach the castle" Bowser said with a grin.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom were arm wrestling with each other as Boom Boom wins and cheers.

"No fair, you cheated" Pom Pom said.

"Nope, Boom Boom won fair and square against Pom Pom" Boom Boom said before Pom Pom tackles him as the duo start fighting with each other as Bowser enters and notices the duo fighting.

"BOOM BOOM, POM POM!" Bowser roared as the duo stop fighting and look at Bowser

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Boom Boom & Pom Pom and quickly get up and salute.

"I have a job for you two, i want both of you to find these three, and make sure they don't reach the castle" Bowser said pulling out a picture of Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi wandering through the jungle.

"I want my wedding to be perfect, no interruptions, and i don't expect you to return, until you are certain that they won't be able to reach this castle, do i make myself clear" Bowser said to the duo with a glare as they gulp.

"Of course your highness, we'll make sure they won't get here, right brother?" Pom Pom said.

"Right" Boom Boom nodded nervously.

"NOW GET OUT THERE!" Bowser roared as the duo then got up and ran off as Bowser watches and then sit down on a chair and sighs.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom then walked out of the castle and then walk across the bridge before making their way to the mountains.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi were climbing up a tree.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Mario asked.

"Of course, a Yoshi has a habit for exploring for new locations, and food that is" Yoshi said as they reach the top of the tree and look ahead to notice Bowser's Castle in the distance as Yoshi points at it, showing it to the duo.

"That's your destination boys" Yoshi said to the duo as Luigi gulped.

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, come on let's get back home" Luigi said attempting to leave as Mario quickly grabs him and pulls him up to his face.

"Now listen here brother, the only way we can get back home, is to rescue the princess, because she is the key to get us back, i don't really have to explain myself again" Mario said.

"Of course bro, it's just that the castle looks terrifying, and this Bowser fella, he's too big and strong for you to handle, i don't think you'll be able to handle him with your bare hands" Luigi said.

"He's right there, what you boys really need is to some power ups" Yoshi said as the duo turn and face him.

"Power, ups?" Mario & Luigi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they really help out, they are in item blocks all over the kingdom, they refresh every hour after being used, the items are randomised every time, when you have an item, it should grant you a power, that only lasts whenever you are hit by an enemy" Yoshi said.

"So if we find an item, we might be able to defeat Bowser" Mario asked.

"Pretty much yeah" Yoshi said.

"Alright, let's go find an item then" Mario said before climbing down the tree as Yoshi follows after him as Luigi sighs and rolls his eyes and climbs down after them as the trio reach the bottom of the tree and continue walking through the jungle.


	9. Where The Dream Takes You

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi wander through the jungle together.

_"They'll try to hold you back, and they will say you're wrong, but they will never understand, the journey that you're on"_ Yoshi sang to the duo before walking the trio walk through bushes.

_"They'll try to change your mind, they'll try to change your heart, oh yeah, but they will never understand, who you are, and you still believe"_ Yoshi sang to the duo as a group of piranha plants rise from the ground.

_"Still believe"_ a group of piranha plants sang around the trio.

_"And you know" _Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"And you know"_ the group of piranha plants sang around the trio.

_"You must go"_ Yoshi sang to the duo before leading them to a river as they look into it to notice their reflection.

_"You must go"_ the group of piranha plants sang behind the trio being disappearing.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ Yoshi sang to the duo as cheep cheeps rise from the water in front of the trio.

_"Where your dream takes your heart"_ the group of cheep cheeps sang to the trio.

_"Where your heart longs to be"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Your dream will lead you on"_ the group of cheep cheeps sang to the trio.

_"When you finally find that place, you'll find all you need, where the dream takes you"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ the group of cheep cheeps sang to the trio before going back underwater.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were seen sailing on a boat through the river.

"There's something in your soul" Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Something in your soul"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"That won't be denied, it's the faith to dream that keeps the dream alive, so you still believe"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Still believe"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"And you know"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"And you know"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"You must go"_ Yoshi sang to the duo before leading them to a river as they look into it to notice their reflection.

_"You must go"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where your dream takes your heart"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the bed.

_"Where your heart longs to be"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Your dream will lead you on"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the bed.

_"When you finally find that place, you'll find all you need, where the dream takes you, Go where your heart is meant to be, and you may find"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"You may find"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"Somebody there"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Somebody there"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"Someone to share your dream"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where your dream takes your heart, your dream will lead you on"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"When you finally found that place, you'll find all you need, where the dream leads you"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Your dream will lead you home, your dream will lead you on"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"There's a world, that waits for you, you're not alone, you'll find your heart"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"Try to change your mind"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"Try to change your heart"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

_"Where the dream takes you"_ the group of bloopers sang while swimming under the boat.

_"But you must go"_ Yoshi sang to the duo.

"Where the dream takes you" Yoshi said to the duo before the boat carries on going down river.


	10. Lighthouse Encounter

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi still sail on the boat down the river as Boom Boom & Pom Pom peek out from behind a bush and spy on the trio.

"Is that them?" Boom Boom asked.

"Yes, they look exactly like the ones his royal highness asked us to find, now we just need to make sure they don't get to the castle" Pom Pom said.

"Boom Boom will take care of that" Boom Boom said before attempting to dive into the river as Pom Pom quickly grabs him and pulls him back onto shore.

"Not that like brother, i have something better in mind" Pom Pom said before grinning as the duo walk off.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi continue going downstream as they reach the end of a river to reveal a lake.

"Help, help!" a voice shouted out as the trio notice Pom Pom stuck on an island with a lighthouse on it in the middle of the lake.

"That girl's in trouble" Mario said before paddling the boat towards her and stops in front of her.

"You okay madame, what seems to be the problem?" Mario asked.

"Oh it's just that i got stranded here by some mean friends, they found out that, i can't swim" Pom Pom replied.

"Oh dear, well i'm more then happy to give you a lift on the boat" Mario said as Boom Boom's head rises out from the lake next to the boat with a grin before grabbing the edge of the boat and throws it up into the air as Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi went flying while screaming before falling towards the lake and lands in the lake and swim up onto the island as Mario grabs Pom Pom's foot and looks up at her as she was holding her boomerang and then puts it on the back of Mario's head and stands him up with it.

"It's a shame Bowser wanted me to get rid of something as cute as you" Pom Pom said with a grin.

"You work for Bowser, you lured us into a trap" Mario said.

"Of course i did, but i'm not alone, i have my brother with me" Pom Pom said before clicking her fingers as Boom Boom jumps out of the water and lands on the island as the trio turn and face Boom Boom and look up at him as he looks down at them with a glare.

"Say hi to Boom Boom" Pom Pom said as Boom Boom cracks his neck and knuckles before grabbing Mario and lifts him in the air.

"Boom Boom is going to squash the red man like a pancake" Boom Boom said as Mario tries to break free before pulling out two fingers and pokes Boom Boom in the eye as he yelps out in pain and drops Mario while holding out his eye.

"RUN!" Mario shouted out to the duo as he ran off with Luigi & Yoshi as they ran off into the light house as Boom Boom rubs his eye.

"Get after them brother, they are getting away!" Pom Pom said before Boom Boom growls as he and Pom Pom ran off after the duo.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi reach the top of the light house as Luigi looks down to notice Boom Boom & Pom Pom climbing up the ladder after them.

"What are we gonna do Mario" Luigi said in fear as Yoshi backs up into a crate and looks at it and opens it up and looks inside of it with a smile.

"Guys i have an idea" Yoshi said to the duo.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom reach the top of the light house as they look around for Mario, Luigi & Yoshi as Boom Boom would notice the crate shaking as Boom Boom grins.

"Pom Pom" Boom Boom said to her as she turns and notices the crate as the duo walk towards it as Boom Boom opens it up.

"GOTCHA!" Boom Boom said as the duo look into the crate to notice bob-omb's in the crate as a string attached to the door pulls one of the wind up keys of a bob-omb which makes it fuse activate as Boom Boom & Pom Pom's eyes went wide.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi were seen climbing down the light house with a rope as the top of it explodes as Boom Boom & Pom Pom were seen flying away from the light house due to the impact of the explosion as the duo disappear into the clouds while screaming as Mario, Luigi & Yoshi watch the duo fly off.

"Nice going Yoshi, what was in that crate anyway?" Mario asked.

"Bob-ombs" Yoshi replied as the trio reached the bottom of the rope and notices their upside down on the boat in the lake.

"Well we're not really going to get anyway now are we?" Mario said.

"Of course we can, we just need to flip the boat over" Yoshi said before firing his tongue at the boat and pulls it towards land as he lets go of the boat as his tongue goes back into his mouth as turns to face Mario & Luigi with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What, us Yoshi's have long tongues, and big appetites to grab them with" Yoshi said.

"I'm scared of what else you can do with them really" Mario joked before the trio grab the boat and flip it back over as the trio got onto it and notices Bowser's Castle in the distance.

"We're not far now boys, we're basically a day or 2 away from the castle, but i think we should rest up for the night, but be careful of those two clowns who tried to attack us earlier" Yoshi said.

"Good point, where should we stay the night though?" Mario said as the trio look up at the light house.

"This island shouldn't be that bad to stay the night at" Yoshi said.


	11. Somewhere Out There

Mario was seen lighting up a campfire late at night as Yoshi and Luigi come back while carrying logs and places it in a pile on top of other logs as Mario lights the campfire as the trio sat down around it.

"So those two who are attacked us, got any idea who they are" Mario asked Yoshi.

"My guess would be Boom Boom & Pom Pom, there are siblings who are Bowser's right hand duo, who are more successful than all of his other minions" Yoshi replied.

"Yeah i only believe half of that story, we did manage to kick their butt by tricking them with a box of bob-ombs" Mario said as the trio look up at the night sky.

"Look at those stars, i never seen a sight more beautiful then the stars back at home before" Mario said.

"When you say back at home, where did you say you came from again?" Yoshi asked.

"Brooklyn, New York" Mario replied.

"I never heard of that place before, is it a nice place?" Yoshi asked.

"Eh…, it's alright i suppose, but it's mostly filled with humans like me and Luigi, and if they see something like you, could be a lot of trouble, if you get caught, there would be no way to get you back" Mario replied.

"Oh…, it's one of those places, i did hear about them, the way you'll get called a freak because you look different then everyone else" Yoshi said.

"Yeah…" Mario said

"What if i could convince them?" Yoshi asked.

"No, not in New York, it's hard enough as it is, we don't get anthropomorphic creatures like you in our world, except for shows but those aren't real, well not in New York anyway" Mario said before Yoshi let out a yawn.

"Well good night you two" Yoshi said before falling asleep as Mario and Luigi look at Yoshi with a smile on their faces.

"I suppose you should get some sleep aswell bro" Luigi said.

"Just a second Luigi, i just need a moment alone" Mario said before Luigi nods and yawns and fell asleep as Mario looks down at Luigi with a smile before looking up at the moon.

"Even the moon is beautiful" Mario said to himself before looking up at the lighthouse and gets up and then walks into the lighthouse and then goes on the top floor and walks out on the balcony to get a closer look at the moon as he looks up at it.

* * *

Peach was in a bedroom and walks up to the door and tries to open it but was locked and then turns to face the balcony and walks up to it and looks down to notice a canyon with lava underneath the balcony as she looks up at the moon.

_"Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight"_ Peach sang to herself while looking up at the moon.

* * *

Mario was still looking up at the moon.

_"Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another, in that dream somewhere out there, and even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"_ Mario sang to himself while looking up at the moon.

* * *

Peach was still looking up at the moon.

_"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_ Peach sang to herself.

* * *

Mario & Peach were seen together in split screen perspective on the balconies they were standing together.

_"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together somewhere out there, out where dreams come true"_ Mario and Peach sang together.

* * *

Peach then slowly backs to her bed and then lies down on it and closes her eyes as tears drop from them before falling asleep.

* * *

Mario walks out of the lighthouse and then lies down next to Luigi & Yoshi who were asleep and falls asleep next to them.

* * *

Bowser was seen in his room adjusting a suit and top hat that he was wearing and shows off to a mirror before turning to face Kamek.

"What do you think?" Bowser asked Kamek.

"It actually looks really good, but looks better on you sir" Kamek replied.

"Good that's actually what i want to hear, besides if Boom Boom & Pom Pom don't manage to get rid of those three planning to ruin my wedding, they'll never be able to find my castle in time, because it's not long now till Peach is rightfully mine" Bowser said.

"Of course sir, but what if she refuses" Kamek said before Bowser growls at Kamek.

"THEN USE A HYPNOTISM SPELL, SOMETHING TO MAKE HER SAY YES, I WANT THIS WEDDING TO BE PERFECT!" Bowser roared at Kamek who whimpered.

"Of course i will sir, anyways it's getting late, you should get some sleep sir" Kamek said before walking out of the room as Bowser then takes his top hat and suit off before picking up some pyjamas and puts them on before getting into bed and then falls asleep.


	12. Moonview Highway

Mario wakes up and then gets up and stretches with a yawn and looks around to notice Luigi & Yoshi were gone and then look left to notice the duo getting on the boat ready as Mario got up and ran towards the boat and jumps on it.

"Hey easy there" Yoshi said.

"Sorry, i thought you guys were going to leave without me" Mario said.

"We would never do that, well not today anyway" Luigi joked as Mario and Yoshi gave him a glare as Luigi sighs.

"Come on let's keep moving before tweedle dum and tweedle dee find us again" Mario said before the boat sails away from the boat house as they go downstream before Luigi notices something.

"Hey guys, what's that" Luigi asked as the duo look up to notice tall buildings ahead.

"Looks like Moonview Highway to me, it's basically a bright city, known as the best gambling area in the Kingdom" Yoshi said.

"So it's basically Vegas" Mario said.

"What's a Vegas?" Yoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually don't worry about it" Mario said before the trio make their way to the city.

The boat was seen parked at the docks as Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were off the boat as Mario ties up the boat to a post.

"Now then, Bowser's Castle is just beyond the city, stick to the crowds just in case any one of Bowser's forces see us" Yoshi said as Mario & Luigi nod and enter the city and walk past a duo sitting on a bench who lower their newspapers to reveal Boom Boom & Pom Pom.

"They are getting close to the castle, we can't let them leave the city" Pom Pom said to Boom Boom before a phone was heard going off as Pom Pom pulls out her phone to notice Bowser calling.

"It's the boss" Pom Pom said before answering the call as a live cam of Bowser appeared on the phone.

"Hi boss, how are you doing?" Pom Pom asked.

"I'm doing great, just preparing for the wedding, did you manage to get rid of the trio trying to stop it" Bowser said.

"Uh…, not yet boss, you see they managed to trick Boom Boom & Pom Pom with a couple of Bob-Ombs and sent us flying" Boom Boom said.

"BOOM BOOM!" Pom Pom shouted out at him.

"What" Boom Boom asked in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Well where are they now?" Bowser asked.

"Moonview Highway" Pom Pom replied.

"MOONVIEW HIGHWAY, WELL YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR BRAINS IN GEAR, AND GET RID OF THOSE THREE, BEFORE I GET RID OF YOU TWO!" Bowser roared at the duo before hanging up as Boom Boom & Pom Pom gulp and then get up and follow the trio.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were walking down the street as Yoshi turns back to notice Boom Boom & Pom Pom walking round the corner.

"Heads up" Yoshi whispered to the duo before they turn around and notice the duo walking towards them.

"Ah great, not these clowns" Mario said.

"In here quick" Yoshi said before the trio enter a building as Pom Pom notices them walking into the building as she grins and then walks off after the trio with Boom Boom following after her as the duo enter to notice they are in a casino and look around for the trio.

"They can't be far, split up" Pom Pom said as Boom Boom nods as the duo split up as Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi were upstairs looking down at the duo on a balcony.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked as Yoshi looks around to notice a poster which said stage performers wanted on it.

"Guys i have an idea" Yoshi said to the duo as they turn and face the poster.

"Stage performers wanted, Yoshi we're plumbers, not stage performers" Mario said.

"Relax, just improvise and also follow me, i know how to get these two of our backs" Yoshi said before Mario & Luigi look up at each other and then nod.

"Alright, let's do it" Mario said before the trio walk off and then head off downstairs and then enter a room leading to backstage as Pom Pom notices the trio enter as Boom Boom walks up to Pom Pom.

"Boom Boom can't find them" Boom Boom said.

"No worries brother, i found them" Pom Pom replied.

"Where?" Boom Boom asked as Pom Pom points at the room leading to backstage as Boom Boom looks at it.

"Why go backstage?" Boom Boom asked.

"One way to find out, let's follow them" Pom Pom said before the duo make their way to the backstage room and enter it.


	13. Me Ol' Bamboo

An audience was seen watching the stage in the casino as the curtains open.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Boom Boom, & Pom Pom!" a voice announced on a speaker as music starts playing as Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi walk out wearing western clothing and hats.

_"A gentleman's got a walking stick a seaman's got a gaff, and the Merry Men of Robin Hood they used their quarterstaff, on the Spanish plains inside their canes they hide their ruddy swords, but we make do with an old bamboo and everyone applauds!"_ Yoshi sang while he, Mario & Luigi dance as Boom Boom & Pom Pom wearing western clothing and hats aswell peek on the trio backstage.

_"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, hey!, me ol' bamboo, me ol' bamboo, you better never bother with me ol' bamboo, you can have me hat or me bumbershoot, but you better never bother with me ol' bamboo"_ Mario Luigi & Yoshi sang together while dancing as Boom Boom & Pom Pom walk out on stage and tries to grab the trio.

_"When punting on the beautiful Thames"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"You use a sturdy pole"_ Yoshi sang while holding a pole as Boom Boom tries to grab him but Yoshi smacks him with it as Boom Boom falls onto the floor.

_"To protect their fair complexion"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"Ladies use a parasol"_ Yoshi sang while pulling out a parasol and gives it to Pom Pom as it opens up as she went flying to the ceiling.

_"It's useful in the underbrush"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"To have a hefty spear"_ Yoshi sang while holding a spear.

_"Right!"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"One, two, three, ho!, me ol' bamboo, me ol' bamboo, you better never bother with me ol' bamboo, you can have me hat or me bumbershoot, but you better never bother with me ol' bamboo"_ Mario, Luigi & Yoshi sang together while dancing as Boom Boom wakes up while rubbing his head as Pom Pom tries to get down from the ceiling.

_"A flyer in an aeroplane"_ Yoshi sang.

_"He steers it with a stick"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

"He does?" Yoshi asked the duo with a raised eyebrow.

_"A collier in the pits of Wales"_ Yoshi sang.

_"He leans upon his pick"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"That's right!"_ Yoshi said to the duo.

_"Now every wheel of an automobile revolves around a shaft, hey!, but what we do with an old bamboo makes everyone go daft"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

_"One, two, me ol' bamboo me ol' bamboo you better never bother with me ol' bamboo you can have me hat or me bumbershoot but you better never bother with me ol' bamboo"_ Mario, Luigi & Yoshi sang together while dancing as Boom Boom attempts to grab the trio but Pom Pom loses her grip and falls and lands on Boom Boom as the duo fall through the stage as the trio look stop dancing and look down at Boom Boom & Pom Pom before looking at each other and shrug and carry on dancing.

_"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, hey!, and a one, two, three, four, and a five, and six, and a seven, ho!, me ol' bamboo me ol' bamboo you better never bother with me ol' bamboo you can have me hat or me bumbershoot but you better never bother with me ol' ,bam, boo, you better never bother with me ol' bamboo"_ Mario, Luigi & Yoshi sang together while dancing before finishing with a pose as the audience applauds the trio as Boom Boom & Pom Pom poke their heads out from the hole in the stage as the trio walk off backstage as Boom Boom & Pom Pom watch the duo walk off.

"I hate those guys…" Pom Pom said before the duo pass out from exhaustion and go back through the hole in the floor.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi ditch their western clothing and hats and make their way out the backdoor to reveal an alleyway.

"I think that's our best performance yet, well our only performance, who knows we could be so good at broadway" Yoshi said.

"Yeah we got no time, we gotta get out of here before Boom Boom & Pom Pom wake up" Mario said as Luigi & Yoshi nod and run off down the alleyway and reach the end of it to notice Bowser's Castle in the distance.

"That's it isn't it?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Yoshi replied.

"Guys it's not too late to turn back now is it" Luigi said attempting to walk off as Mario & Yoshi walk off.

"Come on you big baby" Mario said to Luigi as the duo drag him out of the city towards Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom get out from under the stage and then look around to notice the place was empty.

"We need to catch up with those guys, luckily i know where they're heading, follow me brother, i know a shortcut" Pom Pom said to Boom Boom before running off.

"Can't Boom Boom rest yet!" Boom Boom said as Pom Pom ran back in.

"Oh come on!" Pom Pom said before grabbing Boom Boom and drags him out of the room.


	14. Bridge Break-Up!

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi run through a forest outside of the city and then run up a hill to notice Bowser's Castle ahead past a bridge.

"Ok, you gotta admit, Bowser does know how to make a decent castle, but it's a shame we have to destroy it to rescue the princess" Mario said before the trio go down the hill towards Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom were soon wandering through the forest and then peek behind a rock to notice Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi walking onto the bridge.

"They are getting closer by the minute, we need to take out that bridge" Pom Pom said as Boom Boom nods as the duo walk towards the bridge.

* * *

Mario, Luigi & Yoshi walk on the bridge to the other side of it.

"Alright, we're almost there" Mario said before the bridge shakes a bit as they stop walking before turning back to notice Boom Boom holding his end of the bridge.

"Sorry boys, but this bridge is out of use, have fun" Pom Pom said before Boom Boom lets go of the bridge as it falls as the trio hang on tight as the bridge hangs off by the other side of it.

"We have to get to the top, quickly!" Mario said before the trio proceed to climb up as Pom Pom notices.

"Oh no you don't" Pom Pom said before pulling out her boomerang and then throws it at the bridge's ropes, cutting through them as the bridge's ropes snap, making the bridge fall as Mario, Luigi & Yoshi fall into the abyss below with a scream.

"We did it sister, we finally got rid of them" Boom Boom said.

"Yep, the boss would be happy to hear this" Pom Pom said as the duo look at the bridge.

"Just one question, how do we get across now?" Boom Boom asked as Pom Pom's eyes went wide.

* * *

Bowser was seen in his bedroom sorting out his tuxedo and top hat as Kamek walks in as Bowser turns and faces him.

"Ah Kamek, lovely to see you here, what do you think of my tuxedo, suits me doesn't it?" Bowser said.

"Yes Boss, by the way i got word by Boom Boom & Pom Pom that they managed to get rid of the trio who attempted to ruin your wedding, by destroying a bridge that they were on as it fell into the abyss with them" Kamek said.

"Excellent news, tell Boom Boom & Pom Pom to get back to the castle asap" Bowser said.

"Well sir, they require to be picked up, that bridge was the only way they get to the castle from there" Kamek said as Bowser's sighs.

"Alright, i'll send the clown car to pick them up" Bowser said before clicking his fingers as two big doors open up as the clown car gets out of the doors and turns to face Bowser.

"Bring Boom Boom & Pom Pom back to me, it's time to get them ready for the wedding" Bowser said with a grin as the clown car soon goes flying out the window away from the castle as Bowser watches.

"Now then, let's see how the princess is doing" Bowser said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Two Koopa troopas wearing tuxedos were putting Peach's wedding dress as she cries as Bowser enters the room and walks towards her as Peach turns to face him.

"Alright boys, i wish to speak with the princess alone" Bowser said as the two Koopa Troopas get up and walk out of the room and close the door.

"No matter what happens, i will never say yes, Mario will come to rescue me" Peach said with a glare.

"Mario is not coming for you, last i heard, Boom Boom & Pom Pom dropped them off a bridge along with his brother and dinosaur friend" Bowser said.

"You're…, you're lying!" Peach shouted out at him.

"I would never lie, to someone like you, i am being truthful to you darling, now no one can ruin our wedding…" Bowser said to her as Peach starts to tear up.

"Now, let's get you to the wedding ready" Bowser said before grabbing Peach's hand and walks out of the room with her as she still continues to tear up.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi were shown to be at the bottom of the abyss which was a river as the trio climb out of it onto shore as they look back at the abyss.

"Now then, how are we supposed to get back up there!" Luigi said.

"There's gotta be a way to get back up there right!" Mario said.

"We're at the bottom of an abyss brother, there is no way to get back up there, besides what you should have done, is to not bother going on this adventure at all" Luigi shouted out at him.

"Oh really, well i'm going on this adventure, because of that girl, she needs saving, and nobody else in this kingdom is going to do it but us!" Mario snapped at him.

"You're being blinded by her, you barely know the girl, why do you even care for her?" Luigi said to him.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, AND YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING LUIGI, I NEVER LIKED WORKING WITH YOU, YOU ARE A MASSIVE COWARD, I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AS AN ONLY CHILD, THEN BEING WITH YOU!" Mario snapped in anger as Luigi's eyes went wide as Yoshi watches in horror as Luigi walks off in sadness.

"Luigi…" Mario said before Luigi raises his hand.

"You're right, you're better off without me…" Luigi said before walking off as Mario & Yoshi watch with concern as Yoshi walks up to Mario with a glare.

"You need to apologise to him…" Yoshi said as Mario glares back before storming off as Yoshi looks at the duo walking off in separate directions as Yoshi goes off after him.


	15. Silhouette

Luigi walks through the forest by himself and then sits down by a lake and looks at it to notice a blooper swimming with baby bloopers.

_"I'm tired of waking up in tears, cause i can't put to bed these phobias and fears, i'm new to this grief i can't explain, but i'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain"_ Luigi sang to himself before picking up a rock on the floor.

_"The fire i began, is burning me alive, but i know better than, to leave and let it die"_ Luigi sang to himself before throwing the rock in the lake

_"I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, is it over yet, will i ever feel again, i'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own, but the more i try to move on, the more i feel alone, so i watch the summer stars to lead me home"_ Luigi sang to himself before getting up and walks off through the forest.

* * *

Mario was seen wandering through a canyon with Yoshi.

_"I'm sick of the past i can't erase, a jumble of footprints and hasty steps i can't retrace, the mountain of things that i still regret is a vile reminder that i would rather just forget"_ Mario sang to himself before he and Yoshi climb up a cliff.

_"The fire i began, is burning me alive, but i know better than, to leave and let it die"_ Mario sang to himself before he and Yoshi reach the top of the cliff to notice Bowser's Castle in front of them.

_"I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, is it over yet, will i ever feel again, i'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own, but the more i try to move on, the more i feel alone, so i watch the summer stars to lead me home"_ Mario sang to himself as he and Yoshi make their way to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Mario & Luigi were seen walking in different camera shots next to each other.

_"Cause i walk alone, no matter where i go"_ Luigi sang to himself.

_"Cause i walk alone, no matter where i go"_ Mario sang to himself.

_"Cause i walk alone, no matter where i go"_ Luigi sang to himself.

_"I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then, is it over yet, will i ever feel again, i'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own"_ Mario & Luigi sang together.

* * *

The camera cuts Mario out of shot with just Luigi in the shot.

_"But the more i try to move on, the more i feel alone, so i watch the summer stars to lead me home"_ Luigi sang to himself while walking through the forest.

* * *

The camera cuts to Mario and Yoshi walking towards Bowser's Castle.

_"I watch the summer stars to lead me home"_ Mario sang to himself before the duo stop in front of Bowser's Castle and look up at it.

"Now Mario, it's now or never, but are you sure you wanna risk doing this, Bowser is the most powerful and dangerous man in the kingdom known so far" Yoshi asked with concern.

"Nobody is going to do it, i would rather die trying then let someone else do it" Mario replied.

"Well surely there is gotta be a secret entrance to get in, because there is no way we can just walk in there" Yoshi said as Mario notices a door on the side.

"That door there" Mario said before the duo walk towards the door as a koopa troopa was seen patrolling a balcony on the castle and looks down to notice Mario & Yoshi sneaking around the castle and pulls out a radio.

"Boss we got a bit of situation down here" the koopa troopa spoke to the radio as Mario & Yoshi sneak towards the door and open it to notice a dark room and closes it.

"Ok, time to find a light" Mario said before the lights turn on to notice Pom Pom sitting down in front of the duo.

"Hello boys" Pom Pom said with a grin as Boom Boom grabs the duo's heads and bashes them against each other, knocking them out as they fell onto the floor.

"The boss is going to enjoy seeing you two" Pom Pom said to the duo before grinning as Boom Boom picks the duo up and walks off with them as Pom Pom follows.


	16. Item Block

Mario & Yoshi were seen waking up in a cage hanging above a ceiling as the door was heard opening as Bowser was seen walking up to the duo and looks up at them.

"I'm impressed you actually managed to make it here, and have the bravery to do it aswell" Bowser said.

"You got that right, now get me out of here so i can teach you a lesson on kidnapping" Mario said with a glare as Bowser laughs as he clicks his fingers as Boom Boom pulls a lever as the cage is lowered down onto the ground as Bowser grabs hold of it while roaring as Mario & Yoshi stumble back.

"You think you can take me, a weak, pathetic person like yourself red hat" Bowser said as he would notice something poking out of Mario's clothing and then raises an eyebrow and pulls it out and looks at it to reveal it's a plunger.

"A plunger" Bowser said before sniffing it and makes a disgusted face.

"Smells like rotten sewage too, but that could only mean…" Bowser said as his eyes went wide and turns to face Mario.

"You're not a hero, you're a plumber" Bowser said before laughing as Boom Boom joins in laughing as Bowser stops as Boom Boom carries on laughing as Bowser turns to face him and then sticks the plunger in his face making Boom Boom silent as Bowser coughs.

"I can't believe, two plumbers, and a dinosaur, were the ones destined to stop my wedding, speaking of two plumbers, what happened to the other one, maybe Boom Boom & Pom Pom got rid of him, good job getting rid of one of them" Bowser said as Boom Boom removes the plunger from his mouth.

"Thanks boss" Boom Boom said with a smile.

"Now go get help your sister get dressed" Bowser said as Boom Boom nods and walks off.

"Now then, i would have asked you kindly to attend my wedding, but i thought you would be better off in here, i don't like wedding crashers, especially ones who are stinky old plumbers" Bowser said with a grin before walking up to the lever and pulls it as the cage goes up as Bowser stops pulling a lever as it dangles in the air.

"Enjoy the rest of your life in here" Bowser said to the duo before walking out of the room while laughing as Mario sat down in sadness.

"I never should have unclogged that bath drain, coming to this place was a big mistake" Mario said.

"But, you been here before, you were bought here once before as a baby for a special reason, and now you're back here as an adult, for another reason, there must be something you can remember" Yoshi said.

"I can't remember anything…" Mario said before noticing an item block on the ground as Mario's eyes went wide.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Baby Mario was seen riding on Yoshi's back as the duo notice an item block as Yoshi leaps up into the sky and hits the item block as a feather flies out of it as Yoshi attempts to catch it but Baby Mario catches it first as a yellow cape appears on his back as he starts flying.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Mario blinks.

"Those blocks, they used to give me powers, Yoshi you have a long tongue, can you reach it" Mario asked.

"I'll try" Yoshi said as he attempts to grab the item block with his tongue and wraps around the item block and pulls it towards him as Mario grabs hold of it and looks at it and bashes it as a fire flower rises out of it.

"Ok, that is not a feather, it's a flower" Mario said with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe item blocks are random, it's not the same every time" Yoshi said as Mario soon touches the fire flower as his clothes change to white and red and looks at himself.

"What the heck happened with my clothes" Mario said before pointing at the sky as a fireball bounces out of it as the duo notice as Mario looks at his finger.

"I can make fire" Mario said before looking at the lock and points at it as fireballs hit the lock, melting it as it falls off as Mario opens the cage as Mario & Yoshi step out of the cage and land on their feet.

"You got a plan?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, rescue a princess" Mario replied as the duo walk off together.

* * *

Peach was seen getting put in a wedding dress by Pom Pom as tears drop from her eyes.

"Smile for us, you look cute in that dress" Pom Pom said to Peach.

"I know, but i'm marrying a monster" Peach said in sadness.

"Bowser is not that bad, he has a soft side, though it's very hard to notice" Pom Pom replied.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better, you're one of his two top minions, i'll never see a soft side in him, not ever from a kidnapper" Peach said with a glare as the duo was heard opening as Boom Boom walks in as the duo turn to face him.

"Bowser is ready for the wedding Princess Peach" Boom Boom said to her as Pom Pom turns to face Peach.

"Come on, you got a wedding to attend, and a new king to marry" Pom Pom said to Peach before grabbing her and escorts her out of the room as she continues to cry as Boom Boom follows after the duo.


	17. Crashing The Wedding

Bowser was seen at the end of a hall with his minions in seats behind him and Kamek in front of him holding a book as the doors open up behind Bowser as everyone turns to the doors to notice Peach, Pom Pom, and Boom Boom walking in slowly into the room as Boom Boom & Pom Pom sit down in the seats as Peach stands next to Bowser.

"Here we are gathered today, for the wedding of one Princess Peach Toadstool, and King Bowser Koopa, do you Bowser, take this woman to be your wife" Kamek said.

"I do" Bowser replied.

"And do you Peach, take this man to be your husband" Peach said as she looks up at the window to notice Mario & Yoshi sneaking along the corridor as he looks down at her and winks at her as she smiles.

"Well?" Kamek asked her as Peach looks back at Kamek.

"Never" Peach said with a glare as everyone gasps.

"I would never marry a monster, i would rather marry a hero instead" Peach said as Bowser holds Peach as Kamek pulls out his wand and waves it in front of Peach's face.

"You will marry me…" Bowser said to Peach.

"I will marry you…" Peach replied as Kamek was hypnotising her as Mario & Yoshi watch from the windows above.

"If she says yes, then there is nothing i can do, we have to stop him!" Mario said before running off as Yoshi runs off after him as they notice a room saying storage and then enter it and look around to notice a box filled with bob-ombs.

"A bunch of bob-ombs plus the ability to make fire, you thinking what i'm thinking" Mario said with a grin as Yoshi's eye went wide before grinning.

* * *

Kamek was still waving his wand in Peach's face and then puts it away.

"Now then, Princess, do you accept Bowser to be your husband" Kamek asked Peach.

"I…, i…, i do" Peach said in a trance like state.

* * *

Mario & Yoshi were shown to be putting bob-omb's next to a wall as Mario points at one as a fireball bounces out from his finger and makes the bob-omb's fuse as Mario & Yoshi run around the corner to shelter from the blast.

* * *

Kamek was still reading the book.

"I now pronounce you two, husband, and wife" Kamek said before the wall behind Kamek explodes making him, Bowser, and Peach go flying onto the floor as Peach hits her on the floor and then wakes up, the impact breaking her free from the trance as Mario & Yoshi run in towards the princess.

"Mario!" Peach said happily.

"Hi Princess" Mario said with a smile.

"I get this is a reunion, but we need to go now" Yoshi said to the duo as they nod and get up and run out of the room as Bowser looks up to notice the trio running off as he turns to face Boom Boom & Pom Pom and grabs the duo and pulls him close to his face.

"That pesky plumber and his dino friend have kidnapped my bride, GET RID OF THOSE TWO AND BRING ME BACK MY BRIDE!" Bowser roared as the duo nodded and saluted and ran off as Bowser looks up at the massive hole in the wall.

"He even destroyed a bit of my castle, now you're going to get it plumber" Bowser said to himself while glaring.

* * *

Mario, Peach, & Yoshi ran onto the castle grounds to notice the gates.

"Come on, we're almost out of here!" Mario said as a bunch of minions stand in front of the gate while aiming spears at them.

"Back!" Mario said as the trio turn back to notice they were surrounded by minions with spears as Boom Boom & Pom Pom walk towards the trio and look at them.

"Give us the Princess!" Pom Pom said to the trio.

"You want her, then come and get her" Mario said before pointing at the minions, hitting them with fireballs as Pom Pom pulls out a boomerang and throws it at Mario which hits him, turning him back to normal as he fell onto the floor as Pom Pom raises her hand as her boomerang flies back to her as she catches it as Mario looks at himself.

"What happened to my fire power?" Mario asked.

"Anyone who gets hit when having a power in this kingdom, loses that power" Peach said to him.

"Really, oh that sucks…" Mario pouted as Boom Boom & Pom Pom walk towards the trio as they look at the duo with concern.

* * *

Meanwhile a bunch of Yoshi's were seen at the camp with the tribal leader eating around the campfire as one Yoshi notices something and points the spear at it as the leader turns around to notice Luigi as the tribal leader makes the Yoshi put his spear down.

"What are you doing here?" the tribal leader asked.

"Your son is in danger, aswell as my brother, and i need help" Luigi said as the tribal leader looks around before looking back at Luigi.

"How many Yoshi's do you have in this tribe?" Luigi asked as the tribal leader looks down before looking back at Luigi.

"Enough, so what do you want me to do?" the tribal leader asked.

"Save our families" Luigi said before reaching out for a handshake as the tribal leader takes his hand as the duo shake hands.


	18. Castle Battle

Mario, Yoshi & Peach were still surrounded by the minions as Bowser walks up onto the balcony and looks down at the trio who look up at him.

"Get rid of the plumber and dinosaur, as for the princess, she's mine" Bowser ordered as the minions walk towards the trio slowly.

"Hey!" a voice shouted out as everyone looks up to notice Luigi standing on top of the castle wall.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted out to him happily.

"Well look how we got here, the green one, you think you can bring us all by yourself" Bowser shouted out to Luigi.

"Who said i was by myself" Luigi said with a grin as Yoshi's with spears jumped onto the castle walls around everyone along with Toads aswell as the tribal leader stands next to Luigi.

"Dad!" Yoshi said happily.

"Alright everyone, let's kick some Koopa butt!" Luigi cheered before the Yoshi's start throwing their spears at the minions who dodge them with the toads with water balloons throw them at the minions as they get hit by them.

"My eyes!" a Goomba shouted out before bashing into another Goomba as they bash their heads against each other as the group jump down from the castle walls and start fighting with the minions as Luigi ran towards Mario and hugs him.

"You came back" Mario said as the duo break up the hug

"A brother never turns his back on family" Luigi said with a smile as Mario smiles back as Bowser looks down to notice his minions losing as his eyes twitches in anger before storming off and rips off his suit and throws it onto the ground before throwing his hat on the ground.

* * *

Boom Boom & Pom Pom walk towards the group and surround them.

"Time for us to take you out with a spin" Pom Pom said before she was about to throw her boomerang as the tribal leader grabs the duo's hands and lifts them in the air.

"Now why don't you pick on someone your own size" the Tribal leader said before making the duo spin in the air really fast as they go flying into a castle wall and it starts to crumble and collapses on the duo as they get buried underneath the rubble and try to break free.

"RETREAT!" a Koopa troopa shouted out before Bowser's minions run off as everyone cheers including the heroes as Peach was at the back of the group watching everyone cheer as Bowser in his clown car floats down to Peach and grabs her as she screams as Mario, Luigi & Yoshi turn to face her.

"Princess!" Mario shouted out before running up to her as Peach tries to push Bowser away as Mario hangs onto the side of the clown car before it flies up to the sky as Luigi & Yoshi watch the clown car fly away as Yoshi notices an item block and bashes it as a pair of wings pops out of it as Yoshi touches it and sprouts wings.

"Luigi, hop on my back!" Yoshi said as Luigi hops onto Yoshi's back and flies off after the clown car.

* * *

The clown car flies through the clouds in the sky at night as Bowser looks down to notice Mario hanging onto the side of it.

"When will you ever give up plumber…" Bowser said before slamming his fist down on Mario's hand as he grunts in pain.

"I'm going to show you, the true meaning of pain" Bowser said before he was about to breathe fire as Peach grabs the controls of the clown car and makes it tilt left as Bowser stumbles back as Peach falls out of the clown car while screaming as Mario watches.

"PRINCESS!" Mario shouted out before jumping off the clown car after her as Bowser falls out of the clown car but hangs onto the side of it and climbs back in and turns the clown car up straight before looking down at Peach & Mario falling and drives the clown car after her as Mario falls towards Peach and then grabs her as she looks down at her.

"Mario!" Peach said to him.

"I'm not letting you fall alone!" Mario said as Peach's eyes went wide as the duo hug and close their eyes before Yoshi flies towards the duo and grabs them with Luigi on his back.

"Yoshi, you have wings?" Mario said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it only lasts about a minute" Yoshi said before the wings disappear.

"Uh-oh" Yoshi said before the group falls while screaming as Yoshi notices an abandoned tower in sight and then fires his tongue at it and wraps around a brick as the duo fall as Yoshi's tongue makes the group hang just above the ground.

"Nice thinking Yoshi" Mario said.

"Thanks, could you hurry up and let go, this really hurts" Yoshi said as the trio let go of Yoshi who then brings his whole tongue back into his mouth as he licks his lips and rubs his jaw.

"I am never doing that again" Yoshi said as the group look up to notice Bowser flying around in his clown car.

"We need to find a way to stop him" Mario said as Peach looks a pedestal and looks up to notice a statue of a power star on the pedestal.

"I think i have an idea" Peach said as the trio turn to face the statue before running into the tower as the trio run after her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mario said.

"Being bait, it's me he wants!" Peach said.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Mario said.


	19. Mario VS Bowser

Bowser flies the clown car above the tower and then notices Peach and flies towards her and lands the clown car on the ground and then walks up to Peach and grabs her and rips her arm off.

"What the?" Bowser said before looking up to notice it was a cardboard cutout of Peach which falls onto the floor as Bowser hears footsteps behind him and turns around to notice Mario standing there.

"Plumber, you really are a smart guy, and a major annoyance too, although i expected someone about my size" Bowser said.

"Why thank you, but your days of kidnapping the Princess are over, this ends Bowser, right here, on this tower, me and you, 1 on 1" Mario said as Bowser laughs.

"You must be joking, oh this is going to be easy" Bowser said with a grin as Mario & Bowser walk towards each other before running at each other as Bowser swings at Mario who dodges and slides underneath him as Bowser grabs Mario's leg and then throws him over his head and slams him onto the floor.

* * *

Peach, Luigi, & Yoshi were seen wandering through the fortress.

"I do hope my brother can hold him off long enough, just what exactly are we doing down here?" Luigi asked as the trio would notice a star in a glass container.

"Grabbing the most powerful item in the kingdom" Peach replied as the trio walk towards the pedestal and reach out for the glass and grabs it.

"We gotta get this to Mario quick!" Peach said as the trio ran off together.

* * *

Mario was thrown into a wall by Bowser who then cracks his knuckles.

"You must be really strong, if you're able to defeat Boom Boom & Pom Pom, but why is it you can't defeat me" Bowser said before swinging at Mario who then dodges and gets his fist stuck in the wall and tries to break free as Mario tries to swing at him but Bowser trips him up with his tail and falls onto the floor as Bowser manages to get his fist free and then grabs Mario and lifts him in the air.

"Because i have something those two don't, intelligence, and i do believe it's time to have toasted plumber on BBQ" Bowser said before opening his mouth and breathes fire on Mario and throws him onto the floor as Luigi, Peach, & Yoshi walk out and notice the unconscious Mario on the floor.

"Bro…" Luigi said with concern as Bowser laughs.

"Looks like, i win, therefore, i get what i want, and right now, i want the princess" Bowser said before walking towards the trio as Yoshi fires his tongue at Bowser who grabs it and then pulls Yoshi towards him and spins him around and throws him into Luigi as the duo roll down the stairs and get knocked out as Peach holding the container backs away as Bowser grabs her and drags her towards the clown car as she drops the container which smashes in front of Mario.

"Let me go!" Peach said trying to break free as the star soon bounces towards Mario and touches it as it disappears on sight as Mario starts sparkling and opens his eyes as Bowser and Peach turn to notice Mario sparkling who then gets up and glares at Bowser.

"I'm not finished with you yet, that was just round 1" Mario said with a glare as Bowser grins and puts Peach in the clown car and walks towards Mario.

"This time, i'll make you feel pain, you can't imagine…" Bowser said before swinging at Mario who grabs his fist as Bowser's eyes went wide as Mario punches at Bowser who went flying into a wall and goes through it as Bowser grunts in pain as Mario grabs Bowser by the tail and spins him around before throwing him into another wall as he smashes through it and lands on top of a giant POW block as Mario walks in as Bowser glares at him.

"Bowser Koopa, i hereby sentence you to be banished from the kingdom, forever!" Mario shouted out before bashing the POW block as it starts to shake as Bowser hangs on tightly as Mario backs away from the POW block as it soon explodes as Bowser was seen launching like a rocket from the fortress towards the sky while screaming.

* * *

Bowser who was still screaming and falling lands in the ocean and floats above shore.

"I hate that plumber" Bowser roared before swimming towards an island and then looks up to notice a bunch of trees and looks around to notice he was stranded on an island as Bowser screams out and then pulls out his radio.

"Boom Boom, Pom Pom, come in!" Bowser said.

* * *

Boom Boom and Pom Pom were seen relaxing on a beach together drinking smoothies with Bowser speaking from their radio.

"I'm stuck on an island sent by that plumber who beat me, come get me at once!" Bowser's voice ordered from the microphone as Boom Boom grabs the radio and crushes it before putting it down.

"He got beat by a plumber, i don't even know why we worked for this guy in the first place" Pom Pom said as the duo carry on relaxing and drinking their smoothies.

Mario who was looking up at Bowser flying away turns to face Peach who was climbing out of the clown car as he then stops sparkling and walks towards Peach and hugs her as Luigi & Yoshi walk up the stairs.

"You did it, you beat Bowser" Peach said before grabbing Mario and pulls him into a kiss as he made a happy face and then passes out as Peach looks at him with concern.

"Is he ok?" Peach asked.

"He'll be fine, come on, let's go home" Luigi replied.

"How?" Peach asked as the trio notice the clown car behind them.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Peach, & Yoshi were soon in the clown car and fly away from the fortress.


	20. Returning To Brooklyn

The clown car flies above the sky and then towards Peach's Castle as it lands on the castle grounds as everyone steps out of it.

"My home…" Peach said before walking up to it happily.

"Princess, have you forgotten something, you did promise us you would get us back home right?" Mario asked.

"Oh right, yes i forgot, please follow me" Peach said before walking off.

The group soon enter a room as Peach opens up a drawer which reveals a warp pipe and gives it to Mario.

"This should take you back to your home, just think about where you want to go, and it will get you there" Peach said as Mario takes the pipe and looks at it.

"I guess this is goodbye then i guess" Yoshi said to the duo as Mario & Luigi turn to face him.

"We would love to stay, but our home is back in Brooklyn" Mario said as Yoshi hugs Mario & Luigi as they break up the hug as Mario & Luigi turn to face Peach who walks up to them as Peach pulls out a necklace with a locket on it and puts it around Mario's neck.

"Hopefully this should make you remember me" Peach said.

"Peach, i'll never forget you" Mario said with a smile as Peach smiles back as Mario takes a deep breath and throws the pipe onto the ground as it grows to the size of a normal pipe as Mario hops into it followed by Luigi as the pipe sinks into the ground and vanishes into thin air as Peach starts to cry as Yoshi puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you ever think they'll come back?" Yoshi asked.

"I hope so Yoshi, i truly hope so" Peach replied before walking out of the room and down the corridor as Yoshi walks out of the room but goes down the opposite direction of the corridor from Peach.

* * *

The pipe rises from the ground in the old woman's bathroom as Mario & Luigi hop out of it as the pipe goes back into the ground and vanishes into thin air.

"We're home, wait, isn't this the old woman's bathroom" Luigi said.

"Yep" Mario said before looking at the clock.

"Wow, it's been half an hour since we been down in the Mushroom Kingdom up here, wow, these pipes also travel in time" Mario said as the door was heard opening.

"Officers they vanished in here" the old woman said to a police officer as they enter the room to notice Mario & Luigi as the old woman's eyes went wide.

"What, but, you two were sucked into the bath drain, how can you be here alive?" the old woman asked.

"We wasn't sucked into a bath drain, were we Luigi?" Mario lied.

"No, we were sorting out the bath drain, which is fixed now by the way" Luigi lied back.

"But…" the old woman said.

"Madame, you just called the police for a false alarm about two plumbers being sucked down a bath drain, and yet here they are, safe and sound" the police officer said to the old woman.

"But i saw them get sucked in, i swear officer i'm not lying" the old woman said.

"Well officer, we're finished with this woman, she's all yours" Mario said before walking off as Luigi follows and stops.

"Oh, we do need you to pay for the bath drain, $36 please" Luigi said as the old woman sighs and walks off to find her purse and pulls out 2 $20 notes and gives them to Luigi who then gives her $4.

"Have a nice day" Luigi said before walking out of the house and closes the door to notice Mario stroking their van.

"Yes i missed you two…" Mario said.

"Mario, i know you missed this van, but we got plumbing jobs to attend to" Luigi said to him as Mario turns to face him.

"Right, let's get a move on then" Mario said before he and Luigi hop into their van and then it drives off.

"Mario, can i ask you something important about the Mushroom Kingdom, will you ever want to go back, maybe for a vacation, it's basically free to visit" Luigi asked.

"Only time to tell, but while i was looking into Peach's drawer, i did take one of the spare pipes" Mario said before pulling out a warp pipe to show Luigi.

"But it's only for a return journey, until we get another warp pipe from her that is" Mario said before putting the warp pipe away.

"Alright, how about we head home and get some tea" Luigi asked.

"Sounds fine with me, could do with some rest after all that adventure" Mario replied.

"But next time, don't try to stand up against giant turtle kings, and attempt to rescue Princesses from one" Luigi said as Mario chuckles.

"Trust me Luigi, we won't be seeing Bowser again for a very long time" Mario said as the van continued driving off through the city before driving round the corner.


	21. Someday

Peach was seen in the town square in front of a huge statue.

"Toadsworth, thank you for organising this statue, and for getting the toad brigade for getting the stone to make this statue" Peach said to Toadsworth.

"No worries Princess" Toadsworth replied with a smile.

"Where is the brigade now?" Peach asked while looking around, but doesn't see the brigade anywhere.

"They are currently having a rest, getting all this stone was hard work for them, especially for Toads, now then, are we ready to take the curtain off" Toadsworth replied as Peach nods and walks up to a microphone and taps on it as the toads turn to face her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i was kidnapped by a ruthless monster named Bowser, wanted me to marry him, thought he was going to be stuck there forever, but a trio of heroes defeated him, and rescued him, and today, i decided to create a statue for these three heroes" Peach spoke into the microphone as Toads grab the curtain and take it off to reveal a statue of Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi together.

"Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi will always be a big part of the Mushroom Kingdom, forever" Peach said as all of the toads cheer as Toadsworth would notice a tear drop from Peach's eye and looks concerned as Toadsworth walks up to the microphone.

"Enjoy your normal day everyone, the Princess and i must speak alone" Toadsworth said before everyone walks off as Toadsworth turns to face Peach and notices the sad expression on her face as he sighs.

"You miss him don't you?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes Toadsworth, Mario, was more then a hero, i saw him as someone i could love, but he decided to go home, i don't know if he will return" Peach said in sadness.

"He will return Princess, but you must give him time, he just needs to adjust to his life back in Brooklyn" Toadsworth said as Peach turns to face him.

"Princess" Toadsworth said before following her as Peach stops him.

"I wish to spend some time alone" Peach said.

"If you insist" Toadsworth said with a nod as Peach walks off as Toadsworth sighs and watches Peach walk off.

"Mario will come back Princess, i'm sure he will" Toadsworth said to himself before walking off into the castle himself.

* * *

Peach enters her bedroom and walks up to the window and looks out of it to notice birds flying away.

_"Someday, when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned, i pray, someday we may yet, live, to live, and, let, live"_ Peach sang to herself.

* * *

Yoshi was seen chopping down a tree with other Yoshis cutting down trees.

_"Someday, life will be fairer, need will be rarer, and greed will not pay"_ Yoshi sang to himself.

_"Godspeed"_ the other Yoshi's sang.

_"This bright millennium"_ Yoshi sang.

_"On its way"_ the other Yoshi's sang.

_"Let it come someday"_ Yoshi sang to himself.

* * *

Peach was walking through the Castle grounds.

_"Someday, our fight will be won then, we'll stand in the sun then, that bright, afternoon"_ Peach sang to herself as toads appear around here.

_"Till then, on days when the sun is gone, we'll hang on"_ Peach & the toads sang together.

_"If we wish, upon the moon"_ Peach sang to herself.

* * *

Yoshi was seen fishing with other Yoshi's.

_"There are some days dark and bitter, seems we haven't got a prayer, but a prayer, for something better, is the one thing, we all share"_ Yoshi sang to himself.

* * *

Peach & Yoshi were seen standing back to back to each other in the clouds.

_"Someday, when we are wiser, when the whole world is older, when we have learned, i pray, someday we may yet live, to live and let live, one day, someday, someday, life will be fairer, need will be rarer, greed will not pay, godspeed, this bright millennium, let it come, if we wish upon the moon, one day, someday"_ Peach & Yoshi sang together as the camera pans around the duo.

* * *

Peach was seen sitting at a fountain and looks down into the water to notice a reflection of Mario in it that was only she could see.

_"Soon"_ Peach sang to herself as she closes her eyes as a tear drops from it.

* * *

Yoshi was seen looking up at the night sky.

_"One day, someday, soon"_ Yoshi sang to himself before walking back into his tent and lies down onto his bed and grabs his candle and blows into it before falling asleep as a letter lands on Yoshi which startles him and wakes him up as he gets up and looks out of his tent to notice no one was around.

"Hello, who's there?" Yoshi said while looking around before turning to face the letter on the floor and looks at it to notice there was a symbol of a ball with a cross on it as Yoshi raises an eyebrow before walking up and kneels down in front of the letter before picking it up and opens and reads it as his eyes went wide.


	22. The Letter

Mario & Luigi were seen watching TV together before a knocking on the door was heard.

"I'll get it" Luigi said before walking up to the door and opens it up to notice no one was around and that the letterbox was open as he walks up to it and looks into it to notice a letter and takes it out of the letterbox and walks into the house and closes the door while looking at the letter and walks into the living room as Mario turns to face him.

"Who was that?" Mario asked.

"No idea, but i did find this letter" Luigi replied.

"Who for?" Mario asked.

"No idea, it just has this symbol of a ball with a cross on it" Luigi replied.

"Well open it up and read it out" Mario said as Luigi sat down on the table and opens up the letter and reads it.

"Dear Mario & Luigi, you have been invited to attend the Smash Bros games, we saw how you defeated Bowser, and decided you would be worthy to fight here, we will send another letter soon to let you whenever an available date comes up once we have enough attendees, from M.H" Luigi said while reading the letter.

"Never heard of it" Mario said.

"I don't know about this Mario, should we attend it?" Luigi asked with concern.

"We'll see Luigi, we'll see…" Mario said to himself as Luigi yawns and stretches.

"Well, i'm going to bed, goodnight Mario" Luigi said before walking up into his bedroom.

"Night Luigi" Mario said as he turns the television off before turning to face the letter and walks up to it and picks it up and reads it to notice he had to sign it to agree to join the games as he notices a pen on the table before grabbing it and writes his signature on the letter as it then glows as Mario's eyes went wide as a white light surrounds him.

* * *

Mario wakes up in a white void area and looks around to notice a big shadowy figure in front of him.

"Hey wait!" Mario said before running up to the figure as a white light surrounds Mario.

* * *

Mario blinks and looks around to notice he was back in his room as Luigi pokes his head downstairs.

"Did you say something?" Luigi asked as Mario turns to face him.

"No Luigi, i didn't" Mario replied.

"Well we gotta get to bed, we have a big day of work tomorrow" Luigi said as Mario then walks up upstairs after Luigi and then walk into their bedrooms and close the doors as Mario takes his overalls off and puts his pyjamas on before getting into bed as the camera fades to black.


	23. Bowser's Rescue

The camera fades from black to reveal an island with smoke coming from it.

Bowser was seen cooking food over a campfire as he warms his hands over the fire aswell and rubs them together before grabbing the food and starts eating it and then pulls out his diary and starts writing into it.

"Day 23 of being stranded on this island, well i guess no one is coming for me, this is my life now, thanks to that plumber…" Bowser wrote in the book before hearing a boat horn and then looks right to notice a boat driving in as Bowser's eyes went wide and then waves at the boat who then sees him and parks at the island as the doors open up to notice a shadowy figure.

"You alright there sir, you appear to be stranded on ze island out of nowhere" a voice said as the figure steps out of the shadows, revealing to be Ludwig.

"Yeah, i'm stranded, you come to give me a lift" Bowser asked.

"Of course good sir, you are welcome to board ze boat" Ludwig replied with a smile as Bowser boards the boat and enters the room as Ludwig closes the door as the boat drives away from the island.

* * *

Bowser looks around to notice the Koopalings playing poker together.

"This is my team, we are known as the Koopalings, probably the most sneaky group of Koopas in ze Mushroom Kingdom, and we idol you, Bowser" Ludwig said with a bow as the Koopalings bow after him as Bowser smiles.

"Alright then, so you idol me, do you have any names?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, i am Ludwig, and this is Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry, we are basically one big family, same bloodline" Ludwig replied while pointing at the Koopaling he said during that line.

"Why do we need this guy, he already got defeated once, he'll make us get defeated" Roy moaned out.

"Roy, you must be kind to ze Lord Bowser, ze shall help him get rid of those plumbers who bought him to that island!" Ludwig said.

"You are…?" Bowser asked.

"Of course, ze will do what you ask us to do, so tell us, what is ze first step?" Ludwig said as Bowser thinks.

"Can you set sail for Peach's Castle, i do believe i have my bride there waiting for me" Bowser said as Ludwig nods.

"Of course, ze will set sail for Peach's Castle, be advised ze journey will take ages because ze are in a slow boat, ze wanted fast but ze couldn't afford it" Ludwig said as Bowser rolls his eyes and facepalms.

* * *

The boat was sailing across the ocean.

"This is going to be a long journey..." Bowser said to himself as the camera cuts to black.


End file.
